dark touch:remember
by dreamlandshadow
Summary: a book series called dark touch isnt on the fanfiction but its from the point of veiw of a person who dies in the second book   first book ive written hope you like
1. prologue

**prologue**

Darkness consumed me. It wasn't like being in a dark room, being able to make out objects, it was just black. The hand that was connected to my arm was missing even though it was inches away from my face. I hated it. Darkness everywhere, no interval. Or was there, did I just not see the billions of colours confined to the space I was in. wherever that was. In fact I don't remember how I ended up in this nothingness, this nightmare. Why couldn't it just end?

As if my prayer had been answered, a blinding light shone through, breaking up the block black. Joy flooded my body: but it didn't last. I was plummeted into pure light, like the blackness but white. Was something meant to happen now? I guess not. This light gave me the first chance to look at my body for the first time. The rags I had entered this dire place in were exchanged with a silk dress that caressed my every curve. My knotted black hair was now a flowing curtain down my back and round my face. For the first time in my life-all 15 years of it- I felt beautiful. For once I felt beautiful. it wasn't people telling me I was, I actually thought it this time. A smile crept upon my face. I was finally at peace.


	2. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Darkness consumed me. It wasn't like being in a pitch black room, not being able to make out objects, it was just black. The hand that was connected to my arm was missing even though it was inches away from my face. I hated it. Darkness. Everywhere. No interval. Or was there, did I just not see the billions of colours confined to the space I was in. wherever that was. In fact I don't remember how I ended up in this nothingness, this nightmare. Why couldn't it just end?

As if my prayer had been answered, a blinding light shone through, breaking up the block black. Joy flooded my body: but it didn't last. I was plummeted into pure light, like the blackness but white. Was something meant to happen now? I guess not. This light gave me the first chance to look at my body for the first time. The rags I last remember myself in were exchanged with an ivory silk dress that caressed my every curve. My knotted black hair was now a flowing curtain down my back and round my face. For the first time in my life-all 15 years of it- I felt beautiful. For once I knew I was beautiful. It wasn't people telling me I was, I actually thought it this time. A smile crept upon my face. I was finally at peace.

**Chapter 1: first day in hell **

"MOM!" No reply. "MOM I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!" My voice echoed round the box room that was inhabited with all my junk I had consumed over the years. It only seemed like yesterday that we moved into the old Victorian style house-in fact it had been almost 2 months –in America. What's worse is that I have never been to a proper school. I've been home schooled for all my 15 years and know nothing else; living in a remote village in England meant no schools. So moving out to America gave me the first real chance to experience it.

At this point my mom had finally found her way up to my room and was twirling my favourite blue top by her index finger. The white lace was draped perfectly over the cutest sky blue top to create a layered affect to die for. Thank heavens for my mum; I don't know how I would live if I didn't have my mom. She can read me like a book.

Finally I was ready in my white washed jeans, my black coverce and my favourite blue top. School waited. Mom had prepared a breakfast for me but my apatite was diminished by the fear of what lurked in the next hour.

It took real guts for me to get to where I was now, sitting in the car, where my bones were reduced to jelly .house by house the school grew bigger and I knew that sometime soon I would need to face my fears. Saliva was dried up in my mouth making it difficult to breath. The houses blurred passed as the school became a bigger reality. Why was I becoming so worked up over going into a school? Can someone please help!

The concrete steps leading up to the hell hole were grimy and dull which filled me with even more fear. Air was pushing against chest making it harder for me to breath. I tried to calm myself down by counting in my head. One, two, three and four. My nerves were sky high as I entered the brick prison to which I would hand over most of my life.

The bland walls were covered with achievements of the schools teachers and pupils. Talk about gloating. My mom led me to a box room with a name and status engraved on the door. Supposedly I was entering the office belonging to "_**Mrs., Head Teacher".**_ I've never had a head teacher before today, and that was quite unsettling as I stepped into her office.

Mrs Ludrod sat behind a mahogany desk that was piled with, to put it nicely, controlled kayos. Brown curls flowed around her petit face and as her gem stone green eyes looked up-behind glasses -from her work she smiled showing perfect white teeth. She was very beautiful. Why was she working at a school if she looked like that? Or maybe I was getting this all wrong -as I have never been to a public school before now, and this _was _the first teacher I'd meet- all teachers looked like this.

"Hello" a voice came out of the perfectly formed lips owned by the head mistress. My response was a somewhat dismal version of what the cheerful women had said to me. Then she said my name "Samantha, isn't it?" the air filled with warmth and happiness as soon as Mrs. Ludrod spoke. My response, again, was no match "err" gulp "yes Miss, but I prefer Sam." What was I doing? If she wanted to call me Samantha she should have been allowed to, after all she is my teacher. A twitch in the corner of her lip gave a mischievous edge to her "ok Sam I'm Mrs. Ludrod and, while your here, I'll be your head mistress." her voice amazes me still. It sounds firm but like a best friend.

As my mum walked out of the school the air around me tightened up, suffocated me. It was like part of me was walking away. As she did, a tear escaped my hazy eyes, but before it had chance to continue on its journey I stroke it from my face and tried to compose myself.

I now could see Mrs Ludrod fully for the first time. You wouldn't expect this woman to be a head teacher at first glance, she was stunning! Her fitted black blazer and skirt hugged each and every curve on her body in the right way. She looked respectable not trashy though. Hearing the music that was my head teacher's voice made me snap out of admiring her and more into loathing the building I was in.

Mrs Ludrod explained how the day would be planned out and how I was to use the sheet of crisp, white, paper that was my time table. I was fine up to the point when she said I had to go to class. Even her angelic voice couldn't make those three little words seem hopeful or in any way pleasant.

Corridor by corridor the air inside my lungs was squeezed out, breath by breath. It was so hard for me even to stand up let alone walk. But I pushed on. Big mistake! Mrs Ludrod's voice became quieter as we walked but she didn't notice me clutching my chest in pain. Door by door my oxygen supply diminished and, by the time we reached the intended door, there was hardly any left. As hard as I tried I couldn't get my lungs to take in the necessary air. I began to panic, gripping my throat as if that would help.

I could feel my eyes increasing in size as the oxygen which was left was being used up. All I could think was help. I couldn't scream let alone speak so no one new what was happening. My eyes were now like a TV screen to my short life; snippets of my life blurred into one as I edged to what felt like the end.

Mrs Ludrod headed on forward opening the door widely. I could hear that music again as she talked to the class inside, I think about me. I tried to head towards the sound but I couldn't make my legs work properly. Help! The first thing I saw of my classmates was a blurred snapshot, as my site diminished into blackness on my down to the floor. That's the last thing I remember of my first day at st Agnes high school.


End file.
